


Mùi hương

by needmorecaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Scents & Smells, bon appétit, had a break down, started making it
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmorecaffeine/pseuds/needmorecaffeine
Summary: Crowley yêu mùi hương của Aziraphale.Và có lẽ, gã đã yêu mùi hương ấy một chútquá nhiều.





	Mùi hương

**Author's Note:**

> Được lấy cảm hứng từ tác phẩm "Mùi hương - Chuyện một kẻ giết người" của Patrick Suskind.

Crowley yêu mùi hương của Aziraphale. 

Đó là mùi tinh khôi, tươi mới đầu tiên của khu vườn Eden sau cơn mưa vô cùng đầu tiên. Ở giữa tất cả những mùi ngai ngái của đất ẩm, mùi thơm mát của cây lá nặng trĩu nước, mùi loáng thoáng dịu dàng của những nụ hoa e ấp chực mở toang cánh, chính là mùi ngọt ngào thiêng liêng của một thứ quả mọng nước, đỏ hồng bóng loáng và gọi mời _hãy đến và cắn ngập răng vào tận bên trong khiến nước quả ứa ra khóe môi_. 

Nhưng, nếu chỉ có vậy thôi, gã sẽ không yêu mùi hương của anh, không yêu một chút quá nhiều để trở thành khát khao.

Mùi của Aziraphale không hoàn toàn trong trẻo, như toàn bộ khu vườn Eden hay bọn thiên thần không một chút mùi đáng ngửi nhàm chán khác. Mùi của anh đã vương bụi hồng. Thơm bơ của bánh mì vừa ra lò. Ngọt thanh của tách trà sữa nóng ngày mưa. Cũ kĩ thân thương của bụi thời gian bám dày trên những quyển sách trăm tuổi. Đó là những điều Aziraphale yêu thích được quây quần và để chúng trở thành một phần của anh. 

Kết nối cả hai nốt mùi hương này chính là ánh sáng ban mai, đã làm hừng lên những giọt mưa còn đọng lại trên kẽ lá, cành hoa khu vườn Eden, đã soi sáng những hạt bụi tự do lơ lửng bên khung cửa sổ hiệu sách cũ. 

Một sự pha trộn kì lạ, phức tạp, tỉ mỉ của tinh khôi thiên đường và bụi hồng nhân gian. Có lẽ Crowley đã mô tả rối bời hơn mức cần thiết cho một mùi hương. Nhưng chỉ như vậy mới chạm đến ngưỡng gần như là mùi của Aziraphale.

Ôi, nếu có thể chiết ra mùi hương tuyệt trần ấy vào một chiếc lọ thủy tinh trắng trong vô tận cho riêng gã hô hấp, để trả giá, gã sẵn sàng dang tay đón nhận cơn mưa thánh thiêu rịu gã mỗi chiều tà, rồi khi bình minh đến, gã lại tái sinh và hô hấp mùi hương thiên thần, thiên thần duy nhất mà gã thiết biết. Một cái chết lặp đi lặp lại đến tận cùng thời gian là cái giá phải trả cho sự độc chiếm mùi hương của Aziraphale. Điều mà với Crowley chắc chắn là sự trao đổi công bằng, còn với Aziraphale, gã đoán chừng, sẽ là sự thất kinh hoàn toàn.

**Author's Note:**

> Đầu tiên, cảm ơn bồ đã đọc đến đây. Mình rất hoan nghênh mọi nhận xét, ý kiến của các bạn, dù là phê bình với tính xây dựng.
> 
> Đáng lẽ ra mình phải hoàn thành tất cả các phần rồi mới đăng "Mùi hương" như một truyện ngắn hoàn chỉnh. Tuy nhiên, mình vẫn còn gặp vướng mắc trong phần hai, tức chương hai, nên mình đăng sớm thế này để tìm kiếm beta reader. Nếu bạn cảm thấy ổn với lối viết của mình, và cũng muốn tìm kiếm bạn là writer để giúp đỡ nhau trong việc viết, đừng ngại để lại comment nhé.


End file.
